Dangers of Chat
by DarkwingFan
Summary: Gosalyn finds out that internet chat rooms aren't exactly as they are! A re-working of an old story I had. Rated T for sensitive themes


This story contains graphic nature which may be uncomfortable for some readers.

Rated PG.

I don't own Darkwing Duck or his friends.  
DarkwingFan.

Dangers of Chat

It was a quiet day in the Mallard Household as Gosalyn Mallard carefully looked around the house to make sure that her adopted father Drake was out.  
Sure enough the house was empty.  
"Keen Gear. Nobody's home!" She said as she walked over to the computer and turned it on.  
Spinning around in her chair, she waited for the system to load then entered her password on the title screen.  
When the main screen came up, Gosalyn clicked on Quack-chat and chose her room...Sports.

Another list then came up of all the different sports available to talk about.

Gosalyn clicked on Hockey and was quickly taken into the main chat room.  
'Hey, anyone wanna chat about yesterday's game? IM Me.' Gosalyn typed on the main screen.  
Suddenly a separate window appeared by a person named Quackmenow956 who's real name was Frank Gus quack.  
Quackmenow956: "A/S/L?"  
"I don't give out personal information." Gosalyn answered. "I just want to chat about yesterday's game"  
Quackmenow956: "I understand, being the internet and all. U bored today?"  
"You could say that."  
Quackmenow956: "U have any pics?"  
"No."  
Quackmenow956: "Cam? Mic?"  
"Not really. My Father won't allow that stuff in the house."

Quackmenow956: "What's your name?"

"Gosalyn, but everyone calls me Gos."  
Quackmenow956: "That's a nice name. Where exactly do you live in St. Canard Gosalyn?"  
"Again, I don't want to say."  
Quackmenow956: "OK then, where do you go to school?"." (pic of face winking)  
"I can't answer that either. Why do you ask so many questions?"

Quackmenow956: "No reason...I'm just curious about the people I chat with. The citizens of St. Canard are so interesting. So Gosalyn...what do you want to chat about, besides yesterday's game?"  
"Well, I just want to talk about the game since this is the Hockey chat room."  
Quackmenow956: "Sure Gos. Mind if I call you that?"  
"No problem. Like I said, a lot of my friends call me Gos."  
Quackmenow956: "Good."  
For a few minutes Quackmenow956 didn't type in anything and Gosalyn wondered if he was still there.  
Quackmenow956: "Yeah...I'm still here Gos. I just had to step out for a bit. Sorry."  
"So...what was your favourite part of the game?"  
Quackmenow956: "Gos, let's change the subject shall we...tell me what you are wearing"  
"Why do you want to know that?"  
Quackmenow956: "What do you look like Gosalyn?"  
Now Gosalyn began to get nervous about the questions he was asking.

"I'm going to log off now Quackmenow956. It was nice talking to you."  
Quackmenow956: "Whoa, whoa, whoa....Gos...I'm sorry. Please don't go. I didn't mean to scare you with those questions. I just like getting to know those I talk to on here. I mean no harm."  
Gosalyn then heard a car pull up in the driveway and she knew her father was home.  
"I've got to go anyways...thanks for chatting with me. I hope we can talk again."  
With that said, a new window popped up on the screen.

This time it was a permission slip asking if Quackmenow956 could add Gosalyn to his contact list.  
Gosalyn said yes to the offer and signed out just in time as Drake Mallard and Launchpad walked into the front door.  
"Hi Dad. Where did you go?" Gosalyn asked as she went onto the World-wide web.  
She clicked on the search box and typed in DARKWING DUCK.  
"I just had to run a few errands. What are you doing online? Nothing you shouldn't even know about until you're older I hope!" Drake asked as he walked up to the computer.  
"No...Just looking stuff up about you Dad."  
"Alright Kiddo. Just remember...you need to be alert at all times when you're on the web. A lot of dangers lurk in the shadows."  
Gosalyn just rolled her eyes at her Father's over-reaction.  
"Dad, it's a computer. It's not like the streets of St. Canard."  
"Still honey there ARE dangers on the Internet as well as on the streets. Who knows who's watching you right now or tracking your every move. People have ways of tracking you on the Internet you know. It's a new crime-wave that's hard to solve and punish. Mostly when dealing with pedophiles. Just be careful, OK sweetie?"  
"Don't worry Dad...I will." Gosalyn moaned, trying to get off the subject of the Internet being a danger to young kids.  
Personally, she didn't want to believe in such a thing.  
How could a tool as educational as a computer be so dangerous?  
She dismissed the whole talk with her father and continued on with her research.

It was now night-time as Darkwing Duck was getting ready to go out on patrol and was trying to get Gosalyn off the computer.  
"You've been on there for hours Gos. It's time for bed." He said, tying on his mask and fixing up his cape.  
"Just a few more minutes Dad!" Gosalyn begged.  
"No Gosalyn. Off now." Darkwing said, trying hard to hold back the anger in his voice.  
Every night it was the same thing.  
Gosalyn grumbled something incoherently under her breath as she went to the main menu and clicked on SLEEP instead of SHUT DOWN.  
The computer went off and Gosalyn headed up the stairs as Darkwing followed, making sure that she went to bed and stayed there.  
"Gosalyn, you spend WAY too many hours on that machine. Too much Internet isn't good for you." Darkwing said as Gosalyn crawled into bed and wrapped the blankets around her.  
"Gosalyn...your shoes."  
Gosalyn sighed and sat up, taking off her shoes and placing them beside her bed.  
Darkwing gave her a kiss on the forehead, said goodnight and left the room.  
As soon as Darkwing was down the stairs, Gosalyn carefully got out of bed and walked over to the door waiting patiently for the sound of the blue transportation chairs to roar.  
When she heard the sound she knew her Father and Launchpad were gone.  
Carefully, she snuck down the stairs and waited a few minutes just in case Darkwing forgot something and had to come back.  
Sure enough the chairs once again took a spin and Darkwing sat in them.  
"I always forget something." he grumbled to himself as he walked over to the coffee table and grabbed his Gas Gun.  
Once again he sat in the chair and left.  
This time for good.  
Gosalyn smiled as she walked over to the computer and pressed the button.  
Instantly the computer came back to life and Gosalyn went back into Quack-chat.  
Sure enough Quackmenow956 was there waiting.  
Quackmenow956: "I missed you Gosalyn. What took you so long?"  
"I had to get rid of my father. He's such a pain in the tail feathers. He's gone for the night however. What do u want to chat about?"  
Quackmenow956: "I hope I didn't scare you this afternoon with those questions, Gos. I like getting a visual of who I talk with. It's kinda like talking one on one if you know what the person looks like or what they are wearing. So I hope you don't mind if I ask you the following. What do you look like?"

"I've got green eyes and red hair with pigtails."  
Quackmenow956: "What are you wearing?"

"Just my Pajamas."  
Quackmenow956: "Nice. So, now that I know what you look like and what you're wearing, how old are you Gosalyn?"  
"I'm nine."  
Quackmenow956: "OK. I hope I'm not making you feel uncomfortable at the moment. If I'am I'll stop."  
"No, it's just that I've never really had a discussion like this before."  
Quackmenow956: "I understand. By the way, I'm 15 years old and just like you, I too like to play sports. It's neat to see a young girl take an interest in male activities."  
"Keen Gear!" Gosalyn went on and on talking with Quackmenow956 until the break of dawn.  
She knew her Dad was going to be home soon.  
"I've gotta go Quackmenow956. My father will be home soon. It was nice talking to you again. I hope we can talk again."  
Quackmenow956: "Don't worry...I've got you on my contact list. We'll be talking a lot more. See you soon. Bye."  
Gosalyn signed out, turned off the computer and quickly rushed up stairs just in time to hear the transporters chairs spinning.  
"Man, what a night that was. Three scumbags taken off the streets. You just can't trust nobody these days." Darkwing said to Launchpad as he headed up the stairs towards Gosalyn's room.

He opened the door to find Gosalyn wide awake, putting on her shoes.  
"Morning Gos. Sleep well last night?" he asked as he walked up to her and sat down.  
"Yeah Dad. How was your night? Catch any criminals?" Gosalyn asked, jumping up on the bed.  
"Well Gosalyn...I stopped three pedophiles last night." Darkwing sighed as he stopped Gosalyn from jumping on the bed and held her close.  
"Gosalyn, do you have any idea who you REALLY might be contacting online?"  
"Yeah...they sound nice."  
"Yeah?...well just because they sound nice doesn't mean they really ARE nice. There are a lot of people out there who love to hurt little girls like you. These people are sick in the head. It may start out as innocent chatter but it turns rather scary when that person decides to meet you. That's why I seem a little over protective of you at times. I don't want you to be a victim of this up and rising crime wave. You understand?"  
Gosalyn for a moment thought about the young boy who she chatted with online a few minutes ago wondering if that was really his intention.  
She quickly shook it off.  
"Yes Dad. I understand."  
"Good. Just be careful and avoid those chat lines the best you can. Alright? You can search online but please don't start connecting to people you don't know."  
Gosalyn nodded, crossing her fingers behind her back. "I promise Dad. I won't go on those chat lines."  
"That's my girl. I'm going to bed. Try to stay out of trouble!" Darkwing said as he got up and stretched.  
"Goodnight Dad. I love you."  
Father and Daughter gave each other a hug then Darkwing went to bed.  
Gosalyn went downstairs and got back on the computer, booting it up.  
She quickly clicked back on to Quack-chat where Quackmenow956 was still there.  
Quackmenow956: "Hey Gosalyn, you're here again!"  
"Yes Quackmenow956. I'm here. I figured you wouldn't be since we talked so much last night."  
Quackmenow956: "Yeah Gosalyn. Oh and call me Frank. Quackmenow956 is my online name, but you don't have to call me that. I know you by name and besides, I'd miss you if I went to sleep knowing you might be online again. I thought about you shortly after our last chatting session. I was wondering if u would like 2 meet me."  
"Sure, when and where and I'll be there."  
Quackmenow956: "Today at One O'clock, St. Canard Park. It's a public place so there's no need to be scared."  
"OK. I'll be there." Gosalyn wrote down but didn't press the send button.  
She thought about what her father had said about the dangers of chatting online and meeting but quickly shook it out of her head.  
Thinking that she should go for it, she clicked on the send button.  
Quackmenow956: "Great Gosalyn. See ya soon."  
Gosalyn signed out of the chat room and went out to see Honker.  
Sure enough Honker was sitting on the front step of his home reading a book.  
"Morning Honker...you wanna come with me to the park this afternoon. I promised someone that I would meet them there and I don't want to go alone." Gosalyn asked as she approached.  
"Who are you meeting Gos?" Honker asked.  
"Just this boy I met on the Internet. He's real nice. He's into sports just like me. He wants me to meet him today at 1:00 at the park. I don't really want to go alone."  
"Gos, if you met him on the internet, maybe it's not a good idea to go. Maybe you should ask your Dad."

"Honker...are you nuts? If I told my dad that I was going to meet an estranged person I met online at the park he would quickly say no. Besides, he's 15 years old. What's a 15 year old going to do to me? He just wants to be friends...pen pals even. Nothing to worry about. Anyway...I got to go and do some stuff before one, so I'll talk to you later."

She headed back into her house, made some breakfast then turned on the TV to watch some cartoons until noon.

1:00 quickly approached as Gosalyn neared the park alone.  
Walking through the gates she saw a very chubby, unattractive duck probably about 44 years of age sitting on a nearby bench feeding the birds.  
Gosalyn swallowed up her fear as she walked over to the bench.  
The male duck looked up from the birds.  
"Hi, you wouldn't happen to be Gosalyn...would you?" He asked, standing up from his seat.  
"Yeah...and you are?"  
"Frank Gus quack, a.k.a quackmenow956. It's so nice to finally meet you. You wanna come with me somewhere for a while and just...hang out?"  
Suddenly a red flag went off in Gosalyn's head and a sick feeling appeared in her stomach.

"Uh....I don't know about this Frank."

"What's the matter?"

"Well, you said you were 15 years old, but you look a bit too mature to be 15."

Frank stood up and took Gosalyn by the hand.

"You're absolutely right Gossy. I'm really 44 years old. I lied about my age so that you wouldn't be too scared."

Gosalyn felt the grip of his hand getting tighter which caused her to panic.

"I really need to go Frank......I have something at home I forgot to turn off."

"Now Gosalyn....don't cause a scene. I'm not going to hurt you. Just want to spend some quality time together as friends.....that's all!"

With that said....Frank released Gosalyn's hand, giving her a chance to run off.

"Hey....GET BACK HERE!" Frank yelled as Gosalyn ran towards the park gates.

She bolted as quick as she could down the street, Frank quickly behind her despite his disadvantage of weight.

Taking a sudden leap, he grabbed the running duckling and tumbled down on the cold hard ground.

Quickly regaining his composure however, he picked up Gosalyn, who was fighting and kicking in his arms.

"Now, now Gosalyn.....don't be like this. Is this anyway to treat a friend?" He asked as he set her back down on the ground holding her with one arm while pulling out some tape and a small length of rope with his free hand, tying up her hands with it.

Then he took the tape and wrapped a good length around her beak, tightening it shut.

Once she was secured, he once again picked her up and headed straight for the nearest hotel where he already had a room booked.

It was late afternoon when Drake Mallard woke up from his usual daytime sleep.  
He got dressed and went down for his usual cup of coffee.  
As he was making it, he suddenly noticed it was just a little too quiet for his liking..."Gosalyn? Gosalyn honey, are you here?"  
A feeling of panic started creeping in on Drake as he looked around the house.  
She wasn't in her bedroom, she wasn't in the living room on the computer like she always was...and she wasn't even outside playing with Honker.  
Nor was she in the basement or garage.  
He even went to Darkwing Tower only to find she wasn't there either.  
Drake decided to go over to the Muddlefoots to see if she was over there.  
He knocked on the door which Herb answered it.  
"Well hello Drakearoo...what brings you here this afternoon?" he asked in his usual friendly neighbour accent.  
"Have you seen Gosalyn anytime today? Is she over here?" Drake asked sounding very concerned.  
"No Drakester...I haven't seen Gossie all day. Maybe Honker might have...HONKER...YOU WANNA COME TO THE DOOR FOR A MINUTE PLEASE...THERE'S SOMEBODY HERE WHO WANTS TO SEE YOU. He'll be right with you." Herb walked away from the door and Honker took his place.  
"Hi M....M.....M....Mr. Mallard. You looking for Gosalyn?" He asked, trying hard not to stutter. "Just so you know she's not here. I'm getting a little worried myself."  
"Have you seen her at all today?"  
"Yeah...earlier this morning She asked me to go down to the park with her to..." Honker stopped right there.  
"To what Honker? Say it." Drake demanded.  
"I don't want to get in trouble here M...M....M.....Mr. Mallard. If Gosalyn found out that I squealed on her, she would have me on a st....st....st....stick."  
"Well if you don't tell me where my daughter ran off to...I'll do more than put you on a stick." Drake threatened lowly so that Mr and Mrs. Muddlefoot could not hear.  
Honker sighed and continued to tell Drake about Gosalyn's whereabouts.  
"She went to the park to meet some boy she met on the Internet. Sometime around 1:00 this afternoon."

Drake was shocked.  
"Did Gosalyn say when she would be back or gave you any information about this so called boy?"  
Honker shook his head..."I"m telling you the truth Mr. Mallard. All she said was she was going to St. Canard Park to meet this boy she met on the internet and asked that I'd come along. She was scared to do it. I told her that it wasn't a great idea to go off and meet somebody you just met but she didn't want to believe me and headed towards the park anyway around one."  
Drake ran back to the house and started up the computer.  
He needed to know who this boy was and what his motives were towards a little nine year old girl.  
He clicked on Quack-chat and immediately found a list of guys (and some girls) Gosalyn was chatting with.  
"I told her not to go on these things...they're too dangerous." He muttered to himself as he scrolled down the list.  
He stopped at the name quackmenow956 and nearly had a heart attack.  
Then he went to the chat room archives and clicked on quackmenow956's name.  
He then scrolled down the screen of all the conversations this 'boy' and Gosalyn have had.

"Phhhhh, 15 years old my tail feathers!" He continued to mutter as he scanned the conversation.

When he got to the same repeated questions that Gosalyn refused to answer before, he began to realize his worse fears were coming true.  
This 'boy' wasn't interested in sports or friendship...this MAN was interested in sexual intercourse with his nine year old daughter and he (AS DARKWING DUCK OF COURSE) had to stop him.  
He quickly ran towards the blue transportation chairs and quickly went back to Darkwing Tower.

Darkwing Duck speed down the streets of St. Canard towards the park near Avian Way where his little daughter might be.  
He stopped at the gate and ran in, looking frantically for her.  
It was now becoming dark and he was getting scared.  
"Who knows what that stranger might be doing to her now!" Darkwing said to himself as he looked behind every tree, bush and playground.  
No sign of Gosalyn.  
He went back to his Rat catcher and quickly left the scene.  
"If I were a dirtbag scum-bucket who has just met a little girl online and wanted a little private time with her...where would I go?" Darkwing asked himself, trying hard to think like a criminal. "Think Darkwing...think. Gosalyn's life is in your hands. Ah-Ha! I know where I would go...a hotel or something and I think I know which hotel it might be."

Meanwhile Frank walked into the hotel room with a bound up Gosalyn in his arms.  
He threw her on the bed and ripped off the tape that kept her beak shut.

"You're in big trouble Frank. Just wait til Darkwing Duck gets here you, you sick pervert!"

"Now Gosalyn....is that anyway to talk to your friend?" Frank asked as he walked over to the door and closed it, making sure it was locked before walking over to the dresser where his dufflebag sat.

There he pulled out a camcorder and placed it on the dresser, turning it on.

Gosalyn was now scared for her life as Frank quickly got on top of her pinning her down, struggling to take off her shirt.  
She cried and kicked frantically, begging for somebody to come save her.

"I hope this is the right hotel." Darkwing Duck said as he stopped in front of the another hotel room close to the park.

Of all the luck, there had to be nine different hotels in that area alone!

He walked in straight to the office.

The clerk turned around to offer his services.  
"Yes, how may I help you tonight Sir?" he asked the Masked Mallard.  
"Have you seen a man come in here with a little girl about this big with pigtails in her hair. About the age of nine?" Darkwing enquired, hoping for his sake this was the right hotel.  
"I believe so Sir. They are in room number 203. Hey, where are you going?"  
Darkwing didn't answer as he quickly headed towards the nearest elevator.

He quickly pressed the button for the elevator to come down.

"Come on...come on. Hurry up!"

Once the elevator finally reached the first floor, Darkwing quickly pushed the occupants out and pressed the second button heading up himself.

"Well, I never!" one guest replied, fixing up her glasses before going on her way.

Upon reaching the second floor, Darkwing silently stepped out of the elevator and searched for room 203.

Cautiously, he pulled out his gas gun and slowly made his way down the hall, in the opposite direction until a muffled scream caught his attention.

Quickly turning around, he silently ran over to the door where the scream was coming from, looked up at the number then tried the door.  
It was locked.

Frank now had nine year old Gosalyn naked.

He then proceeded to take off his clothes as well.

It was hard to do since he had to hold down the struggling little girl.

While they struggled, Gosalyn found an opening shot to kick Frank right between the legs which she did, causing him to release his hold on her, but only for a brief moment.

She tried for the door but Frank grabbed her before she could, slamming her back down on the bed.  
"You little Bitch!" He growled and gave her a hard slap on the face. "HOLD STILL!"  
Gosalyn laid there in shock as the man unzipped his pants.  
But before he made his move, the door suddenly burst open and there stood Darkwing Duck and a dozen police officers.  
Darkwing held his gas gun dangerously in his hands.  
"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER YOU SICK BASTARD!!" he yelled.  
Frank slowly put his hands up and placed them behind his head showing signs of surrendering but as the police approached him, he suddenly made a bolt for the door.

The police quickly ran after him, calling in other police officers for backup.

Frank ran out of the hotel, across the street and through a nearby alleyway in hopes of shaking off the police officers but to no avail as a few cruisers took over the pursuit.

He ran down the street, knocking down people who were in his path as he quickly approached a soon to be red light intersection.

As he bolted across, an unmarked police car came out of nowhere, running into Frank and sending him flying 5 feet before hitting the ground.

The chase was over as the other footed police officers caught up, apprehending the sex offender and shoved him into the nearest cruiser.

=======================================================================  
Darkwing approached Gosalyn and picked her up off the bed.  
"Daddy...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You were right all along." She cried as Darkwing sat down on the bed. "All I wanted was a friend who was into the same things as I was."  
"Gosalyn...that's what makes the Internet so dangerous. There are some people you CAN trust and some you just CAN'T! When a guy starts asking questions about what you are wearing and interests or where you live, go to school...they're basically asking you if you would like to become sexually active and find a way to get to you. For now on Gosalyn when you go on Quack-chat...I want to be there to supervise your conversation and who you chat with."  
"You mean you went on Quack-chat?! You saw how many people I've come in contact with?" Gosalyn spluttered.  
"I had to in order to find you. It's a good thing I did go on Quack-chat otherwise I would have never found you here in this run down hotel. Are you hurt Gos? He didn't...do anything sexual to you...did he?"  
Gosalyn shook her head and continued to cry as Darkwing got up and walked out of the room.

"Darkwing, Darkwing Duck can you read me?" a voice came over his Radio.

"Read you loud and clear Officer."

"We have apprehened the suspect. He's taken into custody and has been charged with numerous counts of sexual acts and luring of minors. We have found out this Frank Gus quack also sexually molested and raped several other children in the Calisota state."

"Really? It's a good thing we took them down then. Thank you for your help officer."

"No....thank you Darkwing Duck."

Darkwing smiled as he put his radio away.  
"Come on sweetie...we're going to take you to the hospital then we're going to go home."  
Gosalyn didn't make a fuss as Darkwing put her in the sidecar and drove to St. Canard General Hospital where Gosalyn was treated and released.  
The only thing she suffered from was a few bruises and bumps which she would recover from in a couple of weeks, but the emotional and psychological damage still remained.

Darkwing managed to pull some strings at S.H.U.S.H for Dr. Bellum to help Gosalyn cope and deal with the events that took place.

As for the computer...Darkwing did put stricter rules on Gosalyn in regards to Internet use, but the police had to take it in for evidence against Frank Gus quack since he had been on trial for other lude sex acts towards minors throughout Calisota.

Three counts of molestation in Spoonerville, fourteen counts of sexual assault in Duckburg and at least two, one involving Gosalyn in St. Canard.

He had been sworn guilty and served 14 years behind bars.  
After the experience she had been through...Gosalyn swore never again to get in contact with those on Quack-chat and even cancelled her subscription with them for she was afraid to talk to anyone online again.

The End.


End file.
